


At the Honey Bee Inn

by limedumplr



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blow Jobs, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Honey Bee Inn, Honeybee Inn, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Remake, Seph is a virgin, This part was PERFECT in the remake but guess what? Seph missed it!!!! Let's change that, VERY limited editing, Vibrators, dance, sector 6 slums, where would he find anyone in a lab?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limedumplr/pseuds/limedumplr
Summary: Sephiroth couldn’t look away from the performance. Whereas the honeygirls made him want to go far away, Cloud’s dance made him lean in closer.AKA: Sephiroth's friends drag him to a night show and he meets the main star: Cloud Strife.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 27
Kudos: 267





	At the Honey Bee Inn

When Aerith and Zack went to a performance at the Honey Bee Inn, they insisted that Angeal tag along. They bitched and whined until he said yes and, of course, then Angeal _had_ to drag Genesis along on the basis that they were essentially married and if Angeal had to babysit a few kids as they sat through a sleezy show in a brothel, so did Genesis. 

Genesis didn’t even _like_ Zack. They barely talked despite Zack being his boyfriends’ self-proclaimed ‘protege’. To mitigate the awkwardness of going as a fourth wheel, Genesis decided to pull in Sephiroth who grumbled and glowered as they made their journey all the way from the Shinra building to the Sector 6 slums one evening. 

“All right!” Zack called where he was waiting beside a pretty looking girl in a red dress. “It’s a whole party! C’mere, Angeal!!” He enveloped Angeal in a large bear hug which the man returned with a fond pat to the back of Zack’s head. Sephiroth rolled his eyes, you’d think they hadn’t just seen each other during the morning training program. 

“Angeal! Glad you could make it!” The girl by Zack’s side giggled stupidly and the half-empty bottle in her hand confirmed that she and Zack already had a pleasant buzz going. “And you brought sooo many more _handsome_ men!” 

Zack pulled the woman into his side with a casual arm slung across her shoulder, “Babe, this is Genesis! He’s Angeal’s partner! He’s awesome! First class SOLDIER! Totally hot!! You can call him Gen. Gen, this is Aerith” 

Genesis narrowed his eyes to let _Aerith_ know she most certainly could _not_ call him that. 

She didn’t take the hint.

“Gen!” She cried like they were old friends and Zack and Aerith hugged Genesis in greeting just as Zack had hugged Angeal. 

“And _this_ is my good buddy, Sephiroth! He’s the third wheel to Angeal and Genesis’ childhood friends dynamic. He’s Seph!” 

“Oh! Oh, wow, the General! Nice to meet you!” Aerith’s mouth fell open.

“Sephiroth.” Sephiroth held out his hand.

“Seph!” She cried and she and Zack ignored the outstretched hand to instead pull Sephiroth into a hug.

Genesis and Sephiroth exchanged exasperated looks. Angeal, however, looked at the younger couple in fondness. 

“So, where’s this Honey Bee Inn?” Angeal asked the two and they both hurried to start leading them through the filthiest city in the lower rings. 

Genesis rolled his eyes because he knew that _Angeal_ knew perfectly well where the Honey Bee Inn was. They hadn’t exactly stayed on the upper plate during their youth. Still, Angeal liked to play the role of ‘kind, and trustworthy teacher,’ so Genesis wouldn’t call him out on it. Sephiroth, however, was looking at everything in bizarre interest. The general was pretty sheltered, if being confined to a lab since he was young counted as such, and had never journeyed into the slums like this, let alone an adult entertainment district. 

“I didn’t expect things to look so… lively.” Sephiroth muttered. 

“It’s all on the surface.” Genesis dismissed breezily. “Most of the people in this town are visitors so of course they portray a festive mood to get you to buy more things.” 

“Do you two often come here?” Angeal eyed Zack and Aerith who were taking turns drinking from Aerith’s bottle and seemed completely at ease in this setting despite the sleazy catcalls Aerith and even Zack attracted as they walked. 

“Well, not exactly. Aerith lives around here!” Zack explained. 

Aerith smiled happily, “It’s pretty exciting to come here sometimes _._ And I always come when Cloud’s performing! It’s too good an opportunity to tease him~!”

Cloud?

“Someone you know’s performing?” Angeal asked.

“Oh, yeah! Didn’t I tell you? Cloud’s in the show tonight! Ha! He’s gonna _die_ once he realizes Aerith and I found out.” Zack cackled with Aerith as they both speculated what ‘Cloud’ will be performing at the Honey Bee Inn. 

“Damn, I really pegged Zack as a goody-two-shoes.” Genesis let out a low, impressed whistle. “Hanging out here? With his crazy girlfriend? And a Honeyboy? I think I’m starting to like your protege more.”

“What’s a Honeyboy?” Sephiroth grumbled, furrowing his brows. 

“You’ll find out!” Genesis laughed. 

_-_*_-_

Once they were at the Honey Bee Inn, Sephiroth had a pretty good understanding of what a Honeyboy was. 

They were all over the place. 

Serving customers in their suits with their collars opened all the way down to their chest and a coy smile playing on their lips. The Honeyboys flitted from table to table, serving drinks and bantering with customers. Neither Aerith nor the rest of their group had any tickets to the show but the servers immediately recognized Aerith as ‘Cloud’s friend’ and apparently when you were ‘Cloud’s friend with four devilishly handsome soldiers following you around’, you were automatically lead to the best seats in the house. Right in the damn center of the floor. 

The Honeyboys circled their table, chatting amiably with Zack and Aerith and fluttering their eyes at the three generals who shifted uncomfortably. Genesis kept sending looks over at Angeal and after whispering together for a few minutes the two began hesitantly flirting back with the Honeyboys as they served them. 

Zack and Aerith had no reservations. They invited a Honeyboy to sit beside them and Aerith hollered over the drinks they were served, “Where are the Honeygirls!” 

Zack raised a drink, “here, here, bring on the ladies!” 

If Sephiroth was embarrassed seeing the Honey boys, he could positively feel his virginity coat him like a protective film when the Honeygirls came out. The boys’ uniform at least covered most of them up. The girls, however, were wearing a one piece with a plunging neckline, no back, and an extremely high cut on the legs. To top it all off, they weren't just wearing the orange and gold colors - they had huge bee-like stingers over their backs as an extension of the uniform. It made the whole erotic look more playful and inviting.

Sephiroth tried extremely hard to keep the stern look about him and folded his hands tightly against his front. He wasn’t even _attracted_ to women. Just seeing so much skin made him… nervous. He was too wound up to even consider drinking but he let the Honeybee servers pour him a glass if only to shoo them away quickly afterwards. 

Now he _really_ regretted coming. He slid his eyes to the side to see both Angeal and Genesis engaged with some of the Honeyboys. Aerith was making out with Zack and now Sephiroth felt supremely fifth-wheeled. 

He shifted to the edge of his seat. He was _just_ about to make a run for it when the lights began dimming and the stage opened up.

The crowd went ballistic.

A man in a tight black uniform with feathers on his collar and makeup on his face stepped onto the stage with a horde of Honeygirls following him. He turned to face the crowd with his lips folded into a smirk. 

He waited for the noise to die down. 

Then, he spread his arms and a spotlight illuminated his figure.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Andrea Rhodea welcomes you to this _special_ performance at the Honey Bee Inn.”

Again, the crowd went wild. Andrea Rhodea waved his arms to quiet them down. Surprisingly, Sephiroth _had_ heard of this man. He was a target that the Shinra company kept tabs on; infamous for his connections to the underworld. 

“As many of you know, we have a local hero in the performance tonight. Our grand-prize winning arena star and local mercenary, Cloud Strife!” 

The crowd hollered in excitement. 

Zack and Aerith added their own screaming, “We love you, Cloud! Work it!!”.

Genesis muttered to Sephiroth and Angeal “I guess ‘Cloud’ isn’t a Honeyboy, afterall.” 

Local hero? There were indeed a lot of vigilante groups in the lower rings. The most annoying of which being AVALANCHE which operated somewhere in the Sector 7 slums. This ‘Cloud Strife’ didn’t sound familiar, however. 

“Now,” Andrea continued in a low croon, “Cloud doesn’t normally grant these performances, so let’s give him a warm Honeybee welcome!” 

The stage immediately illuminated and the Honeybee performers did a small dance sequence that the crowd ate up with gusto. As they danced, the stage transformed into a three-tier set up, and finally, when the third tier, shaped like a golden flower, opened up, a young man entered the stage from some sort of underground mechanism. 

His hair was golden and unlike the rest of the performers, he was wearing military-grade gear with a large sword strapped across his back. His build was slim but his sleeveless getup revealed firm muscles. He was obviously a fighter, not a dancer. 

But… There was no question why the crowd was wild. Despite the awkward way the blond man blinked at the lights or moved nervously across to the stage to come stand by Andrea’s side, there was definitely a sort of… seductiveness about him that made it hard to look away. 

The most captivating part of him were his eyes. 

So _blue._

Sephiroth had never seen that vibrancy in _natural_ eyes. It almost looked like SOLDIER ones. 

Andrea clasped one of Cloud’s hands in his own and walked him to the very front of the stage. Cloud did a double take when he spotted Aerith and Zack, hollering from the front booth. His ears were red when the music started up again, Cloud shook his head in a ‘can’t believe I’m doing this’ gesture. 

Finally, the music dropped and when it did, Andrea and Cloud did as well. Despite a nervous start, Cloud was a surprisingly good dancer as he followed Andrea’s lead through their routine with the Honeybees providing an entertaining backup. The lights were alternating between red, blue, and gold as the pair moved in provocative patterns across the stage. 

Aerith was losing it. “Yes! Yes!! Cloud, work it! Move!”

“That’s my bud! That’s Cloud! Cloud!!” Zack was shaking Angeal’s shoulder and pointing up at the stage. 

Sephiroth couldn’t look away from the performance. Whereas the honeygirls made him want to go _far_ away. Cloud’s dance made him lean in closer. He was really into the way the mercenary’s eyes would flit occasionally to Andrea’s face to make sure he was doing the choreography properly. Or the way Cloud resolutely refused to acknowledge the crowd but didn’t let his embarrassment keep him from putting all he had into his dance.

All too soon, the music came to a crescendo and Cloud and Andrea struck a final pose, ending up in a firm embrace with Andrea bending Cloud over into an exaggerated princess swoon. 

“Perfect.” Andrea chuckled during the finish. He was staring at Cloud more than his audience. Cloud’s face remained composed as he allowed Andrea to steady him as they left their embrace. 

Andrea addressed the crowd, “Having Cloud perform is always a treat and by now I’m sure everyone is aware of our traditional finale.” 

The crowd cheered. 

“What’s the finale?” Sephiroth found himself demanding from Zack.

Zack couldn’t speak past his laughter, “A-ah, man!! Clo-cloud’s, haha, gonna kill me.”

Cloud, on stage, crossed his arms and the crowd could clearly hear him retort, “Let’s skip it.” 

Andrea chuckled, “Now, now Cloud. One would think you _didn’t_ want the information I had for you? Just indulge me and I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.” 

Cloud shook his head but didn’t protest when the Honeybees started circling him predatorily. Cloud was pushed onto a throne that appeared center stage and there was a flurry of movement and dances all around him. 

The view wasn’t clear but judging from the movements it was obvious that… 

Cloud was getting stripped?

Sephiroth’s face heated in a way he’d never known it could before. His hands which had been gripping his seat tightly started sweating and he leaned forward. He wouldn’t let his eyes blink, afraid he’d miss seeing any hint of skin past the rest of the bodies on stage. 

When the Honeybees moved back however, Cloud wasn’t naked. 

He was in a dress.

The pounding in Sephiroth’s heart quieted. The General smiled and clapped with the rest of the crowd. Although not as extreme as his imagination, this was still nice. The man could certainly pull off a dress. Easily.

Cloud stood up from the chair and Andrea walked him over to the front of the stage. 

He was in a blue dress that hid his flat chest with ruffles and tapered off in a V down his body to give the illusion of widening hips. There was a choker with a golden bee on it to hide Cloud’s adams’ apple. Andrea was clearly getting a kick out of it as he guided Cloud into doing a few twirls around the stage much to the crowd’s delight. 

“Cloud! Such perfection. Such Beauty. The Honey Bee Inn would _gladly_ welcome you back on stage anytime you want.” 

With that, Andrea, Cloud, and the rest of the Honey Bee performers took a final bow for the audience before the curtains closed on the whole stage. 

_-_*_-_

“Oh, that was _perfect.”_ Zack and Aerith cackled in merriment as their small group shuffled out of the Honey Bee Inn. 

Genesis and Angeal were holding hands and whispering to each other about plans to come back for a private performance with some of the Honeybees. 

Sephiroth definitely wasn’t coming back. At least not for the Honeybees. 

“Who is Cloud?” Sephiroth asked Zack and Aerith curiously. 

“He’s a mercenary who helps out around town.” Aerith explained. “He’s super sweet! Don’t let his sour personality fool you. Most of the time, he’s just shy.” 

“Cloud’s awesome!” Zack enthused. “And he’s super interested in SOLDIER and Shinra.”

“Potential recruit?” Sephiroth was already making plans to submit a personal recommendation, something he’d never done before. 

“Naw, I don’t know if Cloud’ be interested in _joining._ He’s more of a free-spirited kind of guy.”

“With mako enhancements.” Sephiroth pointed out. 

“It was a childhood accident. He fell into a mako reactor.” Zack dismissed the worry with a wave of his arms. 

“And you believed him.” Sephiroth said dryly. Anyone with Mako enhancements couldn’t be as simple as a ‘mercenary’. Sephiroth was surprised there weren't more people who knew about him. 

Zack wasn’t paying attention, however. He and Aerith waved them over towards the side of the street to wait. Within a few minutes the doors to the Honey Bee Inn opened to reveal Cloud leaving, still in his dress.

He looked a little miffed but despite the embarrassment, he kept his posture straight and folded his hands in front of his dress in a lady-like fashion as he walked. For a moment, Sephiroth thought he’d walk right past their group even though it was obvious they were waiting for him with the way Zack was waving his arms frantically. However, Cloud simply walked a few feet passed where they stood and then stopped allowing Aerith to approach him from behind. 

“Cloouuudd~” 

“Not. A. Word. What are you and Zack doing here?” 

“We had to see you dance!” Zack bounded over and enveloped Cloud in a bear hug from behind. “Totally worth it! I didn’t get to see you do it last time! Dude, you look so good in a dress! I should get that Andrea guy to hook me up!!”

Aerith giggled, “You’d look amazing, Sweetie! Although, I think Andrea only picks on Cloud cuz he likes him so much.” 

“Not sure that’s a good thing.” Cloud muttered. “It _does_ make it easier to get information from him.” 

“Hello Cloud, nice performance.” Genesis, always the first to greet a handsome man, extended his gloved hand. “I’m Genesis Rhapsodos”

Cloud looked over the three generals and gave them a stiff nod. He returned Genesis’ gesture and shook his hand, “Cloud Strife.” 

Without waiting for Sephiroth or Angeal to introduce themselves, Cloud turned to them, “Angeal Hewley. Zack’s told me about you. And General Sephiroth. I’ve heard alot.” 

Sephiroth was sweating but he tried to play it cool. Cloud’s deep blue eyes were intimidating and he was _still_ in a dress. Sephiroth smiled in what he hoped was a devilish smirk and tried to say something cool but ended up sounding like a dick even to his own ears. “It seems my reputation precedes me.” He internally winced.

Cloud gave him a careful look and, finally, a nod. “I should be on my way.” 

“Wait, man!” Zack grabbed his arm to tug him closer. “Let’s hang out! And chill! And drink! Aaaaaannnd...” Zack waggled his eyebrows suggestively although he was too drunk to make it look like anything else besides mindless twitching, “You can hang out with General Sephiroth! All night long!” Zack stage whispered to the rest of his friends, “He’s got a _giant_ crush.” 

Sephiroth felt his nerves electrify and instead of feeling annoyed like he typically does in these situations, he found himself standing taller and felt his palms sweat as his heart started racing. Zack had just said...? He _better_ not be drunk and talking shit. Did Cloud really? Was he maybe…? 

But looking at Cloud, Sephiroth didn’t get any _sense_ that the younger man was interested. He wasn’t looking at Sephiroth and didn’t even seem to pay attention to the huge bomb Zack had just dropped. He was more concerned with shaking off his friend who was plastered to his side. 

“Hold on- ugh, Zack. Fine, I’ll hang out. But first I need to head back to Madame M’s. She’s the one who wanted this information and Andrea sent Leslie there with my clothes.”

“It’s a date!” Aerith cheered, pulling Zack and Cloud along in the direction of where Sephiroth assumed ‘Madame M’ was. 

_-_*_-_

Somehow, hanging out all night ended up being a literal commitment. When the early morning sun was coming out, Zack and Aerith had been left to go back to sector 5 where Aerith lived, to do whatever it was that bisexuals got up to in their free time. 

Genesis and Angeal were on the train home, back to the upper plate, and Sephiroth and Cloud…

They were still at sector 6’s Wall Market.

In a hotel.

With an embarrassingly _pink_ heart-shaped bed inside. 

Sephiroth currently had Cloud pinned on his back, his black sweater was pulled down to expose his collar and Sephiroth had the entire weight of his body on top of him, keeping him still as he roamed his hands over the hard muscles of his biceps. 

Their mouths were connected in a deep kiss. It only took a few minutes of the frantic pace for Sephiroth to figure out how to properly breathe while doing it. Fortunately, Cloud seemed to have a lot more experience. His right hand was in Sephiroth’s hair, cupping the back of his skull, and guiding his movements. Sephiroth took care to pay attention to where Cloud wanted him, and what Cloud liked best when Sephiroth moved his tongue.

“Mnn. Sephiroth.”

“Cloud.” Sephiroth growled low in his throat. He started mouthing at Cloud’s collarbones and sucked on the thick muscles of his neck. He sort of wished Cloud was still in that ridiculous dress. So that he could personally remove the ruffled choker that had adorned this neck. Ugh, that thought was getting him more riled up than he already was. At this rate he wouldn’t last very long. It sort of embarrassed and terrified him. He didn’t want to disappoint cloud with his frankly virginal reactions.

Cloud, thankfully, didn’t seem to notice the intense reaction he was inspiring in the General. 

He was too caught up in what they were doing.

Sephiroth ventured a hand over Cloud’s stomach and down below, right under the waistband of his pants. 

It was warm. He didn’t go straight for the hardening length he could see tenting the front of Cloud’s pants. Partly because of the nerves and partly because he was way too wound up to not cum immediately from touching it, even though it was _Cloud_ who would feel the stimulation. Instead, Sephiroth bypassed it to slowly start kneading at Cloud’s thighs. 

“hmmmm… ” Cloud breathed out, agreeing with whatever was going on below. 

Feeling encouraged, Sephiroth went ahead and put both hands inside Cloud’s pants. He used one to continue feeling out the strong thighs and used the other to start kneading at the two mounds of flesh behind the man.

Cloud seemed to like that. He gasped and pressed against Sephiroth’s exploring hands more firmly, encouraging. 

“Seph…” He hissed.

Cloud’s own hands weren’t idle. 

They were exploring Sephiroth’s toned chest and cupping his abs appreciatively. Eventually, they were drawn to the swell of Sephiroth’s muscular chest and, much like how Sephiroth was kneading handfuls of Cloud at the moment, Cloud's hands began playing with his chest, kneading and stroking, occasionally zoning in to pinch a nipple. 

The sensation of it wasn’t doing much for Sephiroth but _looking_ at it…

The way Cloud was groping at it… it was almost like the porn he’d seen of men aggressively groping at a woman’s chest. Only Sephiroth wasn’t a woman and didn’t have breasts, yet Cloud _still…_ he was still...

Sephiroth never knew his own chest could look this filthy. 

He moaned in encouragement. “Mmm, fuck, yes. Cloud…” He pressed his chest further into Cloud’s hands.

Finally, Sephiroth moved his hands more deliberately and encircled Cloud’s hard erection. 

They both groaned. 

Cloud’s thighs fell open even more, although they were hindered by the pants. Sephiroth helped him strip them off, and then eagerly took off his own as well. 

Cloud’s eyes zeroed in on Sephiroth’s erection but it was only visible for a moment before the General was back on top of him and groping Cloud’s own length. Cloud moaned and pushed his hips against Sephiroth’s hands. 

“Ah… Sephiroth, inside…”

Cloud felt Sephiroth fumble above him and he almost laughed at the eager but nervous question that the General huffed out, “You sure?” 

“ _Yes.”_

“Hold on!” Sephiroth gladly leaned over against the drawers towards the side of the bed to pull out the small, unopened case of lubricant that was supplied to guests of the hotel. Cloud saw the general eye the tube suspiciously, open in, sniff it, fucking _lick_ it, before he was satisfied and moved back where he had been overtop Cloud, cradled between his thighs. 

Cloud spread himself wider and felt his heart speed up when he saw Sephiroth’s cat-like eyes zero in on what was below. The General lifted up Cloud’s waist carefully, hooking one of his legs over a shoulder so that Cloud was held open as Sephiroth’s other hand, covered in lubricant, began searching for Cloud’s entrance.

Sephiroth, Cloud was amused to find, didn’t actually seem to have any idea what he was doing. It took a moment for the General to comfortably begin circling his entrance in gentle, massaging movements, and even longer for him to work up the nerve to put one finger inside.

“Damn…” Sephiroth gasped and pushed his finger in deeper, trying to feel as much as he could. This should feel gross, a distant part of his mind theorized. But all he could think was how _hot_ it was. How hot Cloud was. 

One of Cloud's hands came to rest on Sephiroth’s waist and finally, when it wasn’t shooed away, Cloud encircled Sephiroth’s length and furiously began jacking him off. 

Fucking- 

Sephiroth’s eyes squeezed shut and he had to remind himself to _breathe._

Was _this_ what Angeal, Genesis, Zack, and the rest of humanity had been getting up to? 

It had a lot going for it. 

“Ugh, Cloud!” Sephiroth groaned and finally couldn’t stop himself from coming. Just from the feel of fingering Cloud and having Cloud’s hands, in turn, wrapped around his length. 

Sephiroth was past the point of feeling embarrassed enough to try and stop it but he was angry at himself afterwards. 

Damnit, why didn’t he think to cast ‘slow’ on his dick? Would that even work? 

He felt Cloud’s lips smile from where it was trailing kisses down his neck and chest. He’d probably felt that and now knew that the General of the Shinra fucking army was virginal idiot who couldn’t hold out. 

“Ugh.” Sephiroth moved to hide in the crook of Cloud’s shoulder and neck.

Cloud shrugged, ticklish. “Come back.” He called with a tiny laugh.

“Fuck this...” The General retorted. This was embarrassing. 

“You saw me in a dress.” Cloud reminded him, unsympathetically. He leaned his lips closer to Sephiroth’s ear and asked, “Wanna try more?” 

“I wanna… but this is already a lot.” Sephiroth admitted. But despite saying so, his hand was still around Cloud’s cock, stroking it. 

Cloud groaned, “No problem. Hmmm...yea… we don’t… have to go all the way…”

Sephiroth continued to set a fast pace with his hand. His other one was still fingering Cloud, tentatively adding a second inside. 

“Yea, sounds good.” Sephiroth agreed, distracted. He wasn’t sure if he could go all the way like this; In a sleazy town with the most gorgeous man who obviously deserved a lot more. But he could most definitely do other stuff. “Let me go down on you.”

Cloud gasped in surprise, his hips wiggling to get a better angle against Sephiroth’s fingers. “You want to?”

Sephiroth looked down at the leaking, pink cock below him. “Oh, yeah...” 

“D-do it. But first… ugh, could you put s-something inside?”

Sephiroth felt his whole face flush again. Something inside? That was…

“Yes.” Sephiroth agreed a little _too_ quickly. 

Cloud explained, “I think they keep… like vibrators in here.” He gestured towards the drawers at the bedside. “... maybe use your fingers too…”

Sephiroth wasted no time in yanking open a drawer. Lo and behold there were a variety of ‘toys’ along with the lube Sephiroth had fished out before. Sephiroth fumbled for one that looked new, in packaging, and pulled out a small egg-like thing he’d seen in _a lot_ of porn. He could hardly believe he was about to get a front-row show. 

“This fine?” 

Cloud blushed. “S-sure.”

Sephiroth quickly set to work. He could already feel himself getting hard again.

_-_*_-_

The next day, Sephiroth found himself on a train back to the Shinra building. 

Despite not having gotten any sleep, Sephiroth was buzzing with energy and couldn’t stop smiling. His thoughts wandered to what he’d done. What he _could_ do now. And most of all what his new acquaintance (Boyfriend? Partner? Fuck buddy?) Cloud Strife was doing at this exact moment. 

Cloud had refused to let Sephiroth walk him home or pay for another night at the Hotel they’d booked the night before. 

But that was ok, they’d work up to that. What _was_ important was that Sephiroth had managed to get his number and a promise for a second (or first?) date from Cloud. 

He knew they’d just met, but he desperately wanted to text Cloud again. Cloud with his Mako enhanced eyes, secretive smiles, and patient mannerisms. Sephiroth was already missing him, he realized. 

But he didn’t want to bother him if the feeling wasn’t mutual. 

When the General stepped off the train, it was already late enough that going home would have been pointless. He walked towards the Shinra training facilities, ready to spend another morning drilling the second-class soldiers on their routines. Suddenly, his phone buzzed. 

There was a new message from Cloud. 

Sephiroth nearly dropped the phone trying to unlock it. 

He opened up the new text. 

_‘You forgot this. I’ll keep it warm for next time.’_

Sephiroth’s face heated at the simple picture of the vibrator they’d ended up purchasing from the hotel for an insanely high price. 

It was worth every gil.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it!  
> This is obviously set in a larger universe with a larger plot which I may or may not end up writing more of (Why is Cloud Mako-enhanced in this verse? What’s AVALANCHE doing here?)  
> But here's a cute one-shot <3 Don't think too hard about everything else ;)  
> If you see any major errors pls let me know + I'll fix. Thank you~  
> (And for those of you not playing the remake, why??? It's amazing, go play it!)


End file.
